Maximiliano Hernández
Maximiliano Hernández portrayed Jasper Sitwell in Thor, The Consultant, The Avengers, Item 47, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Avengers: Endgame. Significant roles *Cross in Raw Nerve (1999) *Ben in The Namesake (2006) *Carlos Bragon in Pride and Glory (2008) *Officer Mike in Hotel for Dogs (2009) *Colt Boyd in Warrior (2011) Quotes *"Sure. ''Item 47 basically takes place directly after The Avengers. So, after the portal is closed, my job was basically to collect the weaponry, make sure that it was securely put away by S.H.I.E.L.D." *"''Yeah, the Chitauri invasion that happened in The Avengers. Yeah, so that was basically my job. I was able to collect 46 Items and the 47th item kind of slipped through the cracks and was found by a couple, played by Jesse Bradford and Lizzy Caplan. They find this weapon, and Jesse’s character was able to get it to work. I mean, it shouldn’t work, ‘cause once the Chitauri are dead their weaponry doesn’t work. But he was able to figure out a way to make it operational, and because of their economic situation they start going on a sort of East Coast bank robbery spree. S.H.I.E.L.D. gets word of it and I’m sent out to retrieve the weapon and to neutralize both of them." *"I play Agent Jasper Sitwell who in the comics was basically trained directly by Nick Fury. He’s a real comic book hero character created in the mid 60’s by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby; so it was kind of cool to play a character that really lives in the Marvel universe. You know, he’s been around for 40-some-odd years and they gave me the shot to play his part, to sort of like, reinterpret the guy. And in the film world I’m paired up with Clark Gregg’s character – Agent Coulson – I’m kind of like, his protégé. I guess now, because of what happened in ''Avengers, I’m stepping up to fill his shoes." *"''You know what, you very well could [see Sitwell in ''Avengers 2. Marvel is very good at keeping secrets, as you would imagine laughs. Well, they’re kind of good at it, ‘cause sometimes the odd detail leaks out. Like you’ll find something out online and you’ll be like “how the hell do people know that”. But they’re usually really good. Like, I don’t know at all. I literally find out maybe like a month before I’m going to do something for them. I’ll get a phone call from Marvel and they’re like “hey, suit up, we’re sending you into battle”. But I’m pretty optimistic that, you know, I’m gonna get that phone call late in the year and it’s gonna be like “hey, get ready”. So… I’m excited." *"''I can't admit to anything right now. "The truth of the matter is that everything is in flux and so much of it is up in the air. Honestly, it's all dependent on Joss. Joss has really taken this [the ''S.H.I.E.L.D. tv series] as his baby. We'll see. In the next couple of months, I'm sure I'll be able to say something." *"''So, it’s a much bigger role in a much darker ''Captain America story. Lots of twists and turns. And lots secrets about the Marvel Cinematic Universe revealed! I can’t say much more or the Marvel cops will revoke my S.H.I.E.L.D. clearance! Trust me you will all freak out in the theatre when all is revealed!''" Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Thor cast Category:Marvel One-Shots cast Category:Avengers cast Category:Captain America cast Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. cast